


Good Clean Fun

by lazorjam



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: Erik is the front man for one of the UK's biggest indie rock bands and Charles is just a humble fan who might have bitten his lip and checked out Erik too many times for it too have been deemed okay. And, Erik might just,justbe taking one step too far for his band mates' liking.





	1. You Make Me Drop A Line, At Times I Miss My Cue

                                                                  

Charles could feel the throb of excitement in his stomach as the lights in the area dimmed and the crowds began to scream. The curtain dropped and there, in all his glory was Erik Lehnsherr. His dark hair was hanging over his forehead and his normal, bright grin was on his face as he looked around the arena. The rest of the band were playing the loud, hedonistic music that had everybody jumping and singing along with Erik whilst Charles just stood there in awe, trying to take in exactly what was going on. He was beaming up at the stage, watching the lights flick about as Erik pranced about the stage doing what he did best. It was quite the sight, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Erik approached Charles’ side of the stage just after the second song. He had his tambourine loosely held in his left hand and microphone slung around his neck, the same toothy grin on his face as his eyes travelled along the front row, making eye contact with a few of the women who were reaching out for him. Erik loved being on the stage, engrossing himself in the sound of his band’s music and the love that the thousands of people before him were giving off. Every single person in that audience was there for him, or at least because whoever was with them loved him. He let his mind travel back to the words of the song he was singing, eyes glancing around again before they rested on a man stood in the front row. The two locked eyes and the man was grinning up at him. Erik could tell under the bright lights that he was handsome, far more handsome than anyone else on the front row.

He continued to knock his tambourine against his muscular thigh, eyes never leaving the man as he sung, then realising that the segment, where he would normally clamber into the audience, was fast approaching. He placed the tambourine down on one of the speakers and then hopped down into the space between the stage and the barrier, finally having to tear his eyes away from Charles’, who was stood there was a wide smile on his face and skin glistening with sweat from where he had been bouncing about. Erik approached the barrier and climbed onto it right in front of Charles, taking his outstretched hand for support. He wobbled slightly but felt far more secure once he felt a multitude of hands grab his legs and arm. He looked down at Charles and gave him his best flirtatious smile before looking back out to the thousands of people before him.

Charles stood gripping onto Erik’s hand with all he had, not allowing any of the women surrounding him to loosen his grip, no matter how many times they pulled at his arm. He had seen the way that Erik had smiled at him and, with a few hesitant fingers to his temple whilst they were making eye contact, his suspicion that Erik had been a little bit flirty with him was confirmed from the thoughts running through the singer’s mind. He wasn’t complaining, though. Erik was beyond handsome and Charles would gladly accept whatever it was the German was going to offer him.

Erik’s eyes flicked back to the young man’s face and he saw the way he was gently biting his plump bottom lip, eyes glossy and long lashes gleefully fluttering up at him. He tried to ignore the throb that passed through his groin as he got down from the barrier and got a closer look at the man’s face. He gave him a wink and then climbed back onto the stage, picking up his tambourine and finishing the song. The crowd screamed in appreciation and Erik had a long swig of his beer, trying to get the image of those lips out of his head.

He stuck to the other side of the stage for the rest of the night, Charles feeling a little disappointed by that. Mind, Erik was one of the most renowned ‘man whores’ in the industry so it came as no real surprise, not that Charles was expecting anything more to happen between them anyway. He stood singing along happily and jumping about until his calfs began to ache and his throat began to burn. To his delight, Erik came back over to his side of the stage to perform the last song, the two making eye contact occasionally, just so that the German could reassure himself that the fan was just as handsome as he had initially believed him to be. He was correct, and Charles’ deep blue eyes only seemed to tempt him in more.

The concert was soon over and as soon as the final note ended Charles prepared himself to leave, picking pieces of brightly coloured ticker tape from his hair and pulling his backpack over his shoulders. He turned to leave through a crack in the crowd when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gave the unfamiliar man a smile.

“Mr Lehnsherr requested that I escort you backstage.” He told Charles in a hushed voice, earning a few looks from the women around them who were begging for the set list. “My colleague over there will let you through the barrier.” He said, gesturing to the muscular security guard a few metres away. Charles hesitated for a moment but gave the stranger a smile and then went over to the specified guard who gave him a once over, looked back to his colleague and then let him through the gate before being led backstage.

Charles had only just turned 18, his stepfather finally allowing him to go to London by himself. He had reassured him that he wouldn't miss the last train back to Oxford, however, that was beginning to look less probable. He anxiously shook the remainder of the ticker tape from his hair as they walked along the busy corridors until they reached the room that Charles assumed belonged to Erik. The man, who he had assumed was the band’s assistant, knocked on the door and then opened it, pushing the Englishman inside and then shutting the door behind him.

Erik looked up as the door clicked open and there was the shuffling of trainers against the carpet of his green room. He was sat on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand and a cigarette in the other, eyes lighting up when the new person in the room was the stranger from the front row.

“Gareth didn't scare you off, then,” Erik said with a soft laugh and the young man shook his head, giving him a little smile. “I'm Erik.” He said, standing and placing his cigarette in the ashtray on the table before going over to Charles to shake his hand. The other seemed very timid and nervous in his company, something that he was definitely not used to. Most of the time when he would bring people back to his dressing room they would immediately be on top of him. The youngster seemed different, though. Every small movement he made out was planned and calculated, from the gentle shake he gave Erik’s outstretched hand to the little smile his lips curled into as the German introduced himself.

“I know.” He answered and Erik immediately broke out into a grin. So, he was cheeky. Erik liked that, he liked that a lot. “Charles, hi.” He said and then looked around the room and then down to the table where there were a few bottles of beer. “One of them for me?” He questioned and Erik lifted the bottle from the table with the flick of his fingers, Charles letting out a little mewl of surprise at the action. He brought it over to Charles and allowed it to hover in front of him for a few moments. “You have a mutation too,” Charles said in an almost excited tone. That took Erik back slightly; most of the time his mutation was either found really sexy or really fucked up. But not to Charles, who gratefully took the bottle and allowed Erik to flip the cap off of it gracefully. Charles looked up at him through his long lashes and then looked back to the bottle before taking a sip.

“Yes, I do.” He answered and then made his way back to the sofa, picking up his bottle and having a long glug of the bitter liquid. “I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours.” He mused, making Charles grin mischievously. He flopped down beside Erik and looked up at him. _I can do this._ He projected into Erik’s head, making the older man jump and stare at him with wide, amazed eyes. _I can make you do anything I want._ He added and Erik turned so he could look at Charles better. He took a moment to admire the depth of his thick chestnut hair and the soft freckles that ran over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. “And what would you make me do, Charles?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear, the younger gently leaning into his touch.

“Anything.” He answered, his innocence and timidness having washed away and instead replaced with a glint in his eyes that Erik knew all too well. “But, I doubt I'll have to even enter your mind to make you do this.” He whispered and then leant forward, lips connecting and rhythmically moving against one another. There was still the boyish roughness from Charles and a hint of apprehension about the whole situation which Erik didn't find too uncommon. He instead gently placed his hand on the Brit’s muscular thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze as he kissed back. Charles’ legs instinctively opened but Erik left his hand exactly where it was. He wrapped his other arm around the younger’s neck and pressed his tongue to his partner's lips which parted immediately and they were soon making out, the feeling of Erik’s short beard scratching Charles’ milky skin both irritating and arousing.

Charles pulled a few moments later, his plump lips wet with saliva and the hand on his leg make him feel more and more like whatever was about to happen was a terrible idea. He swallowed roughly, Erik furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head as he looked at the man, waiting for him to say something. Charles instead placed his fingers to his temple and looked up at Erik. He saw his thoughts and immediately wondered if the was blowing things out of proportion; Erik’s mind was calm and the only thought was an image of Charles’ dark lips wrapped around the singer’s cock. He took his fingers away and gave him a smile before kissing him again, Erik gladly kissing back.

“You don't have to do this. I won't be offended.” Erik whispered when he pulled away to breathe, eyes resting on the young man’s pale face. He checked his watch and then looked back to him. “I can drop you home if it's not too far?” He suggested. As much as he wanted to pin Charles down and fuck the life out of him, he also wanted to make sure that his companion was comfortable with the situation because he sure didn't look it. Charles placed his bottle back onto the coffee table and then offered Erik a smile before leaning back in and kissing him, moving his leg so it was straddling both of Erik’s, his small hand resting on his chest and the other cupping the back of his neck. Erik had wrapped both of his arms around the other’s waist and then pulled him up onto his lap, earning a squeak of delight from his partner.

They continued to make out for a little while, occasionally letting out little giggles and hums of pleasure as their lips continued to move against each other’s, Erik’s teeth occasionally dragging against Charles’ bottom lip earning the most delightful moans from the younger. Charles climbed off of him after a while and looked over to the door, the knob rattling about as someone tried to get in. Erik hurriedly used his fingers to unlock the door and his manager entered, looking at Charles and then back to his client.

“Erik, the bus is here. You’ll have to say goodbye to your… company.” He said, eyes lingering on Charles for a little while before offering him a sour smile. “He’s not your type.” Erik rolled his eyes at David’s comment and then stood, pulling his jacket on and giving Charles a lingering kiss.

“He’s coming with us,” Erik said, then taking his hand and linking their fingers together in the same way they had a few hours before. David just sighed and then nodded, holding the door open for the couple who slipped past, Charles pulling his navy Kanken backpack back onto his back and allowing Erik to lead him along the corridor. “Even if nothing happens tonight, we need to take you home.” He told him as they left the arena and went back out into the bitterly cold air, the wind taking both men by surprise as it whipped around them as they made their way out to the tour bus. A few women were milling about, waiting to take photos with the frontman, each excitedly squealing when the pair stepped through the gates. Erik gestured for Charles to get onto the bus whilst he took the photos, but there had already been a few flashes and Charles knew that some fans had already got photos of him. He got onto the bus behind David and was led through to the main seating area where four men were staring back at him, each holding bottles of beer and stopping mid-conversation.

“Hi,” Charles said quietly, David pushing past and going over to his bunk. He suddenly felt tiny, surrounded by the four muscular strangers who could easily take him down with one punch. Logan, the band’s bassist, stood and approached him, giving him a smile and then offering him a bottle of Stella.

“You with our Erik, then?” He asked, nodding over to Erik who was stepping onto the bus and slammed the doors shut behind him. “Rare for him to bring a guy back to us.” He added and Erik shot him a look which instantly made Logan put up his hands defensively. Charles had a long swig of beer and then turned to look at Erik who had placed a hand on his slim shoulder.

“This is Charles,” Erik said, gesturing to the man. “And you lot better be nice to him. I know you don’t like any form of competition but…” He trailed off and then glanced around the room to the four faces staring back at him. “Deal with it.” He finished before taking Charles’ hand again and leading him through to the bedroom at the end of the short corridor, picking up a bottle of beer on the way. They entered the room and Erik locked the door behind them, Charles pinning him against the wall immediately. He stripped off his backpack and coat, then moving to slide Erik’s leather jacket from his shoulders. “Someone’s eager.” Erik chuckled as Charles gave him a shrug, pulling off his t-shirt and then going over to the bed. 

“And you’re not? Offended.” He mumbled and Erik laughed, taking off his own t-shirt and throwing it onto the floor, having a drink from his bottle and then placing it on the bedside table. He climbed onto the bed and took Charles’ hand, pulling him down beside him and running one of his large hands over his pale chest, letting the pads of his fingers track over Charles’ erect, pink nipples, the younger letting out a soft moan and letting his eyes flutter shut as Erik began to kiss him again, they mouths moving in time and sending shocks of pleasure through Charles’ skinny body. His eyes fluttered open and he clambered on top of Erik, straddling his hips and running his hands over his chest.

“Have you done this before?” Erik asked, earning a shake of the head from his companion who ran the pads of his cool fingers up and down the German’s chest. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked and Charles leant down to give Erik another kiss. _Yes._ Erik heard inside his head and he smiled into the kiss, moving his hands to rest on Charles’ plump arse as the younger sat back up and then gently shuffled backwards so his knees were beside Erik’s thighs. He sat up and ran his hands over Erik’s crotch, watching as bulge twitched at the gentle touch of his hands. He unzipped and unbuttoned Erik’s jeans and then pulled them off, Erik kicking off his shoes at the same time.

Once Erik’s jeans were on the floor, Charles pulled Erik’s legs apart and perched between his muscular thighs, Erik shuffling up the bed so he was sat upright, able to get a better look at the handsome man between his legs. Charles hesitantly ran his hand over the outline of Erik’s semi, watching in both amazement and awe as it quivered and hardened at his touch. His eyes flicked back to Erik who was intently watching Charles’ movements, finding it both amusing and adorable that he was so intrigued by his dick.

Charles’ lips eventually wrapped around the pink tip of Erik’s cock a few moments later, the sudden change of contact making Erik grab the duvet roughly. Erik couldn’t help but thrust, making Charles open his mouth quickly and try his hardest to not clench his jaw at how uncomfortable the sensation was. He looked up at Erik and saw the pleasure etched on his face, deciding that actually, it may not have been as bad as he initially believed. He ran his tongue over Erik’s slit, wrapping his hand around his base and giving it a gentle squeeze as he sucked. He began to take more and more of his lusciously thick member into his mouth, ensuring he still stroked the base.

Erik continued to grunt and mumble whilst Charles’ cock began to get very uncomfortable in the confines of his skinny jeans. Erik clearly noticed it because, before Charles could say a word, the zip of his jeans was being undone and his button had pinged off, leaving his bulge on display through his boxers. The elder grinned to himself as he watched Charles move about so he was grabbing Erik’s hip with one hand and slid his other hand into his boxers, pulling out his erection and beginning to stroke it. All whilst never letting his mouth leave Erik’s throbbing cock.

Erik’s hips began to jut after a few more minutes and Charles reacted by pulling off and stroking the singer’s erection hurriedly, his tip hovering over the tip of Charles’ tongue. Erik was grunting and soon came, his cum landing on Charles’ tongue, plump lips and freckled cheeks. Charles continued to stroke himself until he too came, cum stripping his stomach and pelvis. Erik watched, his vision foggy and brain clouded with post-orgasm bliss. Charles flopped down beside him, jolting slightly as the bus thundered over a pothole. He reached up and wiped the cum away with his quivering fingers, then slowly licking them clean, Erik’s eyes intensely watching the younger’s actions. He wrapped an arm around him and then pulled the duvet over the two of them, trying to get comfortable again.

“That was so good.” Erik informed the brunette who was looking up at him with his large, glossy eyes, his hair stuck to his forehead and lips more plump and red than before. Erik leant down to kiss him again, his hand running through his hair as Charles tucked himself into the other’s side, enjoying the warmth that Erik was radiating. The two were perfectly content and blissed out in their post-orgasm states, though they both knew that it wouldn’t take long for the reality of the situation to really kick in. Yes, Erik had done worse with other people; God he had fucked enough strangers over the last twelve years, but there was something so odd about this. Charles was cuddling with him; normally his partner would just get dressed and leave, not caring where they were at that point.

But, Erik didn’t want to kick him out. He was enjoying it more than he should have been. He reached up to run his free hand through his own thick hair and let out a shaky breath, going to speak again but then realising Charles had already drifted off. He instead just smiled to himself and then shut his eyes, allowing to himself to fall asleep too. He would deal with things in the morning.


	2. Why You So Sad? Sex Makes Everything Better

Erik did deal with things the next morning. He and Charles were sat in the Welcome Break just off the M40, both nursing strong cups of coffee in the obnoxiously large branch of Starbucks within the service station. They had been fairly silent for most of the morning but it wasn’t a silence that was awkward, instead one that was peaceful and radiated the mood of yes I am fully aware that we almost had sex last night and that’s fine, so long as we don’t mention a single word of it. Erik was fine with that, as was Charles; the younger was trying to forget it ever happened anyway. But at the same time, he did not want to go home, mainly because he knew that if he did, he would only be yelled at by his step-father for not going straight back home and phoning him and his mother the night before, after all it had been Kurt who gave him the money for his night out in the first place (all he had done was remove the passcode from Charles' debit card, meaning he was able to buy the tickets and train tickets). He also assumed that the photos of him getting into the tour bus were going hinder his chances of getting out of the argument uninjured.

Erik, on the other hand, had taken a lot of time to admire Charles whilst they drank their coffee, his bandmates happily chatting to the newest member of their group. He had taken in every single detail, from the slight flecks of brown and green in his eyes to the almost healed piercing in the side of his nose; Erik had the same tiny scar on his nose from when the band had gone through their emo phase at the beginning of the 00’s. It hadn’t been as effective as they had planned, and Runston Parva were rebranded Restricted Partnership some months later. Erik kept the eyeliner and unkempt hair for the rest of the decade, though. He was only young once.

“Aye, Erik.” The German was snapped from his trance when Azazel said his name. He raised an eyebrow and then had a sip of coffee. “How about we get the youngster home, eh?” He asked and Erik offered him a smile and then looked to Charles who was stirring his coffee again.

“That's why we’re in Oxford.” He said bluntly and turned to his bandmates. “Charles lives here.” He continued and Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, making Erik turn to face him.

“Well then; let’s get him a taxi and say our bye byes.” Logan’s voice was commanding but didn't make Erik flinch like it did the others. He was used to it, the pair having known each other ever since they were kids. Erik’s lips quirked up into a smile and he turned to Charles.

“No, I'll drive him.” He said, shrugging Logan’s hand off. Alex opened his mouth to ask a question but was met with one of Erik’s steely glares. Charles raised a surprised eyebrow and then finished his coffee, shifting about on the uncomfortable chair and trying to bask in the warm scent of the t-shirt he was wearing. It was one of Erik’s, the elder having leant it to him so Charles wasn’t wearing exactly the same outfit when he was eventually dropped off at school by Erik. “You alright with that?” Erik asked him, Charles nodding and giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah, yeah… But, you don’t have a car.” He pointed out and Erik raised an eyebrow, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Azazel rolled his eyes and then patted the younger on the shoulder.

“Your dear Erik over there can control metal, my friend. Meaning that he can also break into cars and steal them so he can get his, in this case rather handsome, friends home.” Azael explained, making Charles blush and Erik role his eyes, glaring at his bandmate and then throwing his scrunched up napkin at him. “You act like I’m lying, Lehnsherr.” He said, giving Charles’ shoulders a little squeeze. “Ah, I see… You don’t want to scare of little Charlie over here, do you?” He asked and Erik stood, having had enough of his band mates ‘banter.’ He tucked his chair under with a scrape and then pulled his jacket back on, looking over to Charles who had taken the hint and had also stood, pulling his coat and backpack back on.

“It was lovely to meet you all.” Charles said hurriedly, then making his way over to Erik was making his way towards the exit. He watched as Erik angrily flicked his fingers and took a set of car keys from a nearby woman and then shoved him into his pocket, placing his hand on Charles’ lower back as they then left, going back into the cold winter air. He looked around for the correct car and then spotted it; an obnoxiously large white Land Rover illegally parked in a disabled parking bay. Perhaps Erik wouldn’t be returning the keys to their rightful owner. He unlocked the door, spotting the photographer a few meters away and swiftly smashed the camera in his hands, then going on to open the passenger door for Charles.

“I’m assuming you don’t get on well with your bandmates.” Charles asked quietly once they were both strapped in, Erik fiddling with the knob that controlled the car’s heating. He grunted at it in annoyance, eyes flicking up to Charles and then back to the control panel. “Things seemed a little cold back there, and last night too.” He said quietly and Erik sat back up, rubbing his hands over his face and then starting the car, relieved when hot air began to pump through the vents.

“They’re just a little too overprotective, especially since I came out to the press… They don’t want me fucking up again and having to make any more personal confessions.” He admitted, pulling out of the parking space and trying to work out how to leave the car park. “They’re not all that happy with me being… queer. Even though Scott and Sean are even more bent than I am. But only for each other, though.” He said with a disgruntled laugh. Charles offered him as smile and then placed his hand on top of Erik’s, attempting to comfort him.

“Coming out to anyone is hard, Erik. Let alone when you’re forced out of the closet.” He said quietly, voice calm and quiet. Erik’s hand loosened around the gear stick, reassuring Charles that slowly, he was calming down a little. “They know you’ll need a safety net eventually… We all do. I saw the way that all four of them looked at you, and I saw no hate, Erik. Nothing but… I suppose familial love.” He said quietly, Erik turning to look at him with glossy eyes. “They’re trying to look after you, Erik. And I promise that not one word of either last night or this morning will be spoken to anybody, okay?” He stated firmly and Erik nodded, giving him a smile and then interlocking their fingers, looking back to the road as they made their way back onto the motorway.

The rest of the drive was in a peaceful silence, the two only breaking the silence so that Charles could direct him in the right direction. Charles sunk back into his seat once they eventually reached the school, Erik musing at the old building, giving his companion a glance.

“Even I’ve heard of this place, ain’t it the best school in the country or something?” He asked and Charles flushed, nodding and then folding his arms across his chest. “Looks like I’ve found myself a smartie, eh?” He grinned, Charles sticking his tongue out at him and then looking back out of the window. “What are you studying?” He asked, genuinely interested. It had been just under ten years since Erik had dropped out of school and moved down to London. He was only a few weeks away from his final A-Level exams at the time, even his dear mother telling him what a stupid idea it was for him to quit school to follow his dream of becoming a singer. Well, Edie wasn’t complaining anymore, and was instead exceptionally proud of her little boy.

“Biology, Physics, Maths and Chemistry.” He answered quietly, looking back to Erik who was nodding, giving him a little smile. “I have no idea what I want to do; it was my step-father that encouraged me to do the sciency stuff.” He added and picked up his bag from the back seat. “I play rugby too, I’m not a nerd, not like my friend Hank.” He said with a soft laugh. The sound made Erik’s stomach flutter with glee.

“My brother plays rugby too.” He told him as they then reached the main doors of the school, an elderly man, who Erik assumed was a teacher, stood in the doorway awaiting his missing student’s appearance. “Thank you, Charles. Last night was fun.” He told him, Charles turning to give Erik a slow and fond kiss which was eagerly returned. He scribbled his number down onto a piece of paper and handed it to the elder man, then giving him another quick peck and opening the door.

“I’ll see you soon, Erik.” He said, running a hand through his hair and shoving his hands into his coat pockets, Erik nodding and offering him him a wink and then shutting the door, watching as Charles went over to the teacher, apologising and then heading inside. The man turned and gave Erik a disapproving shake of the head. The German just gave him a wave and then drove off.

*

“So then.” Raven said with a grin as she sat down at the foot of Hank’s bed where Charles was sprawled, face pressed into the pillows with a copy of that morning’s The Sun beside him. “Spill.” She ordered as Charles rolled onto his back and looked over to Raven, giving her a smile and a shrug.

“I don't kiss and tell, you know that.” He answered, sitting up and crossing his legs at the ankles. He picked up the newspaper and flicked through to page five where the picture of him getting onto the tour bus was sat in all its glory, a shadowy image of he and Erik talking below it. “Well, normally.” He hummed, then chucked the paper into the bin that was beside the bed, then looking over to his phone, patiently awaiting Erik’s text.

“Oh come on Charles, I would tell you if the roles would reversed.” She said with a pout and Charles shook his head, totally adamant that his best made would hear not another word of his evening, or morning. He instead stood up and pulled the blazer hanging on the back of the chair in the corner on, rolling up the sleeves and then putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Spoilt sport.” She muttered,scooting up the bed so she was in the same position as her best mate had been only moments before, the sheets still warm.

“I think… it might be more than a fuck.” Charles said, voice hopeful and a bashful little smile on his face. Raven squealed and gleefully clapped her hands together. “But I don’t want to speak too soon, he hasn’t text me yet…” He sighed, then picking his backpack up and checking his watch. “I’ll keep you updated.” He said and then picked his phone up from the bedside table, slipping it into his pocket. He ruffled Raven’s blonde hair, the girl pushing his hand away in protest.

“You coming to Darwin's party tonight?” She asked once Charles was at the door, about to leave to go down to his Biology lesson. He thought for a few moments and then shook his head, much to raven’s dismay.

“I want to get an early night. Sorry, as lovely as beer, music and getting touched up by Peter again sounds…” He hummed a soft laugh at the last part, Raven rolling her eyes, the image of Peter and Charles snogging and touching each other up on the sofa, in front of everybody at the party, still firmly burnt into her mind. “You’ll have Hank, you’ll be fine.” He said and then offered her a wink, heading across the school to the main school house.

The wind whistled about and made him feel terribly cold, causing him to wrap Hank’s too-large blazer around himself and then shiver. He looked up to the grey sky and then cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella to prepare himself for whatever thunderstorm, or flurry of snow, they were about to endure. He began to jog, making it across the green as fast as he could and then into the main building, glad to be back in the warm. He got his phone from his pocket, grinning the second he saw that he had a new text, presumably from Erik. He swiped the screen to access the message whilst making his way up the grand staircase two steps at a time, not caring when he bashed into two year sevens in the process.

_I spoke to the boys and you’re right. Thank you, Charles; you’ve made me see sense. EL x_

Charles couldn’t help but grin to himself like an absolute idiot, his stomach bubbling with glee as he began to type his reply. He entered the lab and made his way over to his desk, all the while still typing. He sat, the rest of the class flooding in as the clock ticked closer to four o’clock. That was the treacherous thing about boarding schools; lessons regularly went on until six, seven o’clock. Charles didn’t mind it as much as some of the others. Raven, for example, prefered waking up at half six to get to her lesson at eight, whereas Charles would gladly not wake up until mid morning, even if it meant he would be up until late at night doing revision.

_Anytime, Erik. C x_

Charles tapped send just as Professor Shaw entered and placed his heavy books down on the desk, scanning the class and then offering Charles one of his sligh, reptile like grins. Charles just sunk into his seat and took the lid off of his pen.

*

The sun had set by the time Charles returned to his room, abandoning his snow coated coat on the hook by the door and throwing his backpack onto the bed. He immediately went into the bathroom to have a shower and returned a few minutes later, wrapped up in a towel and small feet eager to feel the warmth of his slippers. He perched on the edge of his bed and picked up his phone, smiling when he saw that Erik had text him. He curled up and pulled the duvet up to his knees to keep his bare legs warm, and opened the message.

_You free tonight? We could FaceTime? EL x_

Charles’ stomach warmed at the mere idea of seeing Erik’s undeniably handsome face again, so texted him back hastily, biting his lip as he tapped the send button.

_Always free for you, Lehnsherr. C x_

He reached behind him and pulled his pyjama t-shirt from beneath his pillow, putting it on and discarding the towel into a pile on the floor. He then pulled the duvet over himself and then picked up his laptop from beside his bed, setting it beside him and then answering Erik’s FaceTime request when it pinged up.

“Hey you.” Erik said the second his face popped up on the screen, his hair also wet and flopping over his face. “Had a good day?” He questioned and Charles nodded, curling up into the warm duvet, his eyes becoming heavy.

“Yeah, not too bad.” He answered with a yawn, Erik cooing at him. “Tiring, in case you couldn’t tell. I’m not used to early mornings.” Erik gave him a fond smile and then sat up a bit, revealing to Charles that he was topless, his tanned and smooth chest on display, Charles’ stomach warming at the image.

“Ah well… I can go if you want me to, so you can sleep?” He suggested, but Charles shook his head in protest.

“No, it’s fine.” Said Charles, then standing and walking over to his chest of draws to get some underwear, unaware that Erik could still see him. He tugged them on and then laid back down on his side, getting comfortable again. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the glint in Erik’s eyes. “What’s up with you?” He asked, gently biting his lip. “Seen something you fancy?” He enquired, Erik giving him a sly smile and a nod.

“You’re the telepath.” He teased, running a large hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. “You should be able to answer that for yourself.” He chuckled, making Charles roll his eyes and adjusted the laptop so that Erik could see his hips The elder roughly swallowed and looked Charles up and down a few times. “You are also unbelievably gorgeous.” He mumbled, making the Englishman laugh softly.

“It’s taken you this long to realise?” He asked, making Erik roll his eyes and shake his head. “Well, I am. And so are you.” He chuckled, Erik’s cheeks flushing at the comment. “So then, Mr.” Charles ran his small hand up and down his thigh, Erik intensely watching with baited breath. “What shall we do? My friends are all out… It’s just me, all night.” He hummed and Erik shuffled about a bit, looking over to the door of his hotel room and then using his powers to lock it. He then looked back to his laptop and tried to relax, putting his laptop between his thighs and propping a few more pillows behind his back so that his bare chest and hips were on display, his semi covered by his tight Calvin Klein briefs.

“I think I have a pretty good idea, darling.” He hummed, giving him a lazy smile and slowly running his hand over his semi. “Take your top off.” He instructed, Charles blushing and playing with the hem of his t-shirt and then slowly, inch by inch, took it off and then threw it onto the floor. Erik hummed in approval as Charles ran a slow hand over his chest, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as his fingertips ran over his soft, pink nipples. “Oh liebling…” Erik grumbled, watching the sight and continuing to run a hand over the bulge in his briefs.

“Want to see more?” Charles asked, opening his eyes and looking back to the screen, grinning to himself with pride as he watched Erik. I did that he thought to himself, enjoying the sight more and more by the second. Erik gave him an eager nod and Charles replied accordingly, slowly pulling down his briefs and allowing his prick to spring up to his stomach. Erik moaned at the sight and Charles buried his face into the pillow as he wrapped his hand around his base and then slowly began to stroke himself, toes curling in pleasure.

“Oh Charles, liebling.” The German moaned, then slipping off his own briefs, Charles’ bleary eyes brightening at the sight of Erik also jerking off. “I need to see you again, we can go out and- ah.” Erik changed the angle of his strokes, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. The idea of going out with Erik, on what he assumed would be a date, was highly appealing. Any time that he got to spend with the elder man was a perk; Charles found him exceptionally fascinating and, of course, utterly gorgeous. Mind, asking him in the mid of a video sex session was hardly the most romantic time. “For dinner, out for dinner.” He said and Charles nodded, then running his thumb over his tip, making him shiver with delight.

“Erik, my friend. As wonderful as that sounds and as much as I will say yes, now is not the best time.” He said with an airy laugh, Erik smiling at him and then arching his back and grunting as he finally hit the right speed and pressure. “I find dirty talking tends to put me more in the mood than talk of dates and the ilk.” He chuckled and then lifted his head up so he could see the screen better.

“Right, right.” Erik said and then slowed down, not wanting to peak too soon and embarrass himself, no matter how much Charles’ pretty face was making him want to come. “Uh, I’m not very good at the whole dirty talking thing.” He mumbled and Charles gave him a fond smile.

“It’s fine, honest. We can just, you know, finish up at our own accord.” He suggested, making Erik feel a little bit pathetic. He was a 30-year-old man with his fair share of past sexual activity, but he was still pretty crap at a. sexting/video sex/phone sex and b. Confessing he actually liked them. Most of the time, he was a complete dick to a person if he liked them but with Charles, he just made him feel… different. Even thinking about him made him feel all warm and happy. God; it hadn’t even been a day and he was already feeling more connected to Charles than anyone else in a long time. He was funny, intelligent, gentle and utterly gorgeous, all things that Erik looked for in a person. Of course, his body helped too.

“No, I-” He paused and then sighed, sitting up a bit. “I wanna see from behind.” Erik told him and Charles nodded obediently, then turning over so that he was laying on his front, his hips slightly raised so Erik got a good view of all aspects of his body. “Oh, that’s perfect.” He mumbled and then licked his bottom lip.

Charles, however, froze in panic. He could feel a mind approaching and coming near him. It was getting closer and then, there was a tap at his door. “Fuck.” He exclaimed and scrabbled to cover himself up before the door opened, Dr Shaw stood staring at him, Charles scrabbling to mute his laptop so Shaw couldn’t hear Erik’s questions.

“I saw your light on, uh. I’m not interrupting something, am I?” He asked, Charles shaking his head and then running a hand through his damp hair. “Good. I have an assignment that I need you to have done for our assessment session on Sunday. I need you to do a ten thousand word essay on genetic modification within the cosmetics industry. Normal format, you know what needs to be done.” Charles mentally groaned but nodded and gave him a smile.

“Of course, Sir.” He said and then gave him a nod, pulling his t-shirt on and then adjusting his blanket. “Is there anything else?” He asked him and he thought about it for a moment, then shaking his head.

“No, nothing Mr Xavier. Have a good evening.” He said to him and then left, Charles unmuting his laptop once the door was shut and he could feel Shaw moving away from his room. He looked back to the screen, Erik sat blinking at him in confusion.

“I am so sorry; that was my biology professor.” He told him and then laid down again, getting comfortable and then offering him a smile. “Really killed the mood, didn’t it?” Erik nodded in reply and then pulled his t-shirt back on. “I- God… I feel terrible. I should have locked the door.” He chuckled and Erik waved his hand, signaling that it wasn’t a problem.

“It’s not a bother, Charles. I’ve had worse happen.” He told him with a little laugh and then sighed, getting under the sheets and wiggling about so he was more comfortable. “And you’re tired anyway, I was only keeping you awake.” He said and Charles gave him a sleepy smile.

“I’m not banishing you from talking just because I’m a bit sleepy.” He told him with a little smile. “We can still chat, but… He kinda ruined the total mood, didn't he?” Charles said quietly, blushing in embarrassment when Erik nodded. “How about we speak on Saturday? I've got a full day tomorrow and now I've got this essay…” He trailed off, Erik immediately getting his point.

“Saturday’s fine, Charles. Don't sweat it.” He told him with a kind smile, then sliding under the sheets and curling up into the warmth of the duvet. “Well, it was nice to speak to you as fleeting as it has been. I hope you sleep well.” He said, slipping out his contact lenses and then throwing them into the bin before putting his glasses on.

“And you…” He smiled softly as he watched Erik put his glasses on. It was odd to see him go from his normal, rugged, ever so slightly terrifying self to his warm, content smiling man who Charles found incomparable to the man he had been watching bound about the stage only 24 hours before. “You look cute like that.” He told him, the German’s cheeks flushing at the compliment. “Goodnight Erik. I hope you sleep well.” He told him, Erik blowing him a kiss which Charles happily returned before hanging up and closing the lid of his laptop, sadly sighing to himself.

Shaw had messed up things for him once again. It was becoming a running problem now; everytime Charles found himself in a compromising position with another person, Shaw would soon turn up and put his foot in it. Tonight was no exception; he had left the two of them feeling terrifically awkward and the romantic vibes between them dead.

He buried his face into the pillow and then groaned, putting his pyjamas on and reluctantly getting out of bed to hang his soggy towel out of the window to try and allow it to dry. He then returned to his bed and flicked off his bedside light, putting his laptop back beside his bed and then taking his sleeping pills. He had been finding it very hard to sleep recently, his mind constantly clouded by others thoughts and making it impossible for him to become calm enough to sleep. He laid staring at the ceiling, thinking about Erik and how he was going to make things up to his new friend. He fell asleep before he could come to any conclusions.


	3. I Want To Sleep With Common People Like You

The air was calm and warm when Charles eventually left his room the next morning. He was still very tired, his body hating the fact that he had to wake up an hour earlier on a Friday so he could make it to his first lesson. He stood with his backpack slung over his shoulder and laptop cradled close to his chest, staring up at the clear sky above him as he meandered to the maths block, having a few spare minutes to get to the classroom. 

“You weren’t at the party last night.” Charles jumped the second he heard Peter, his snowy hair tucked under an Adidas baseball cap. “I was looking forward to seeing you again after last time.” He said, Charles offering him an awkward smile. Peter was a nice guy, smart, witty, a bit of a dick when he wanted to be, and fairly attractive; but he was no Erik. Nobody compared to Erik with his floppy hair and terrifying smile and… He looked anywhere but Peter, who was clearly disappointed by Charles’ disinterest. 

“I was speaking to a friend, and then had an early night.” He admitted and Peter nodded understandingly, patting him on the shoulder roughly, making Charles jolt slightly. Peter definitely was not gentle. “Sorry, maybe next time?” He suggested, making his friend smile and eagerly nod.

“I missed you,” Peter said, making Charles raise an eyebrow in both confusion and amusement. “Well, your presence. You could tell you weren't there; it was just a bit… Dull. None of your drunk dancing or hitting the DJ for not playing your weird indie music.” He grinned, making the two of them laugh and Charles’ mind flash back to the memory of thumping the DJ at one of Raven’s summer parties because he refused to play The Buzzcocks. That DJ hadn’t played any of their parties since. Charles was glad.

“Well, thanks, I guess?” Charles said with a nervous laugh, Peter then playfully punching his shoulder. “Um, I'll be at the next one. Promise.” He said before the bell rang and Peter looked over to the school house. “I've gotta run, I'll be late otherwise. Sorry.” He said and Peter gave him a smile and then waved him off, soon disappearing and leaving Charles stood staring into space. Only then did he panic and then begin to speed walk towards the main building, heading into his classroom with a few other late comers. He sat down beside Raven who was looking rather worse for wear and got out his books. 

“I'm never drinking again.” Raven groaned, pressing her forehead against Charles' bicep and groaning in pain. “Why did I go to that party. Why did I drink so much vodka….” She continued to groan and grumble for another five minutes whilst their teacher reminded them of what they had been doing previously. Charles sat in silence, scribbling down notes and gently stroking his best friend’s side to try and ease her pain, not that it worked. Charles just blocked the grumbling out and focused on Mrs MacTaggart's voice as she taught them all about the quadratic equation. 

*

“You were up late last night,” Logan commented as he sat opposite Erik in the hotel’s dining room, the German sat reading the newspaper whilst drinking a cup of coffee. He placed the paper down and looked at his bandmate, offering him a shrug and then leaning over to steal one of the pieces of toast that was on his plate.

“Am I not allowed to be awake past ten?” He asked, Logan’s lips harshly pressed together in annoyance at his friend’s reply. “I was talking to Charles, read for a bit and then went to sleep. Nothing wrong with that, is there?” He asked, Logan shaking his head and watching Erik bite into the piece of toast. “That’s what I thought.” He said and then gave him a smile. They were both silent for a little while whilst they ate their breakfast, occasionally giving each other a glance. Logan placed his cutlery down on the table and then cleared his throat.

“You really like him, don’t you? Charles.” He said, Erik looking at him over the top of his paper and then glancing back to the story he was reading, not answering Logan’s question. “You rarely bring anyone onto the bus and when you do you let them make their own way home, you don’t steal a car and then drive them fifty miles just to make sure they get home alright.” Logan pointed out, Erik placing his paper back down on the table and then slipping his glasses off, folding them and placing them atop the paper.

“He’s young, I was just making sure he got back okay.” Erik lied, sitting back in his chair and running his fingers over the edge of the table. “Plus he’s good in bed.” Logan rolled his eyes and had a swig of coffee. 

“You’ve fucked half of England, Erik. There’s got to be more to him than him being young and a good shag.” He pointed out, Erik gritting his teeth at the comment. He was a changed man to who he was five, six years ago. Back then, he would go out every night to numerous clubs and bars just to find someone to shag but now? He would still go out to clubs, but only when he had a good reason for it, and even then it was rare for him to take someone home with him. Charles was different; Erik wasn’t quite sure how but he was. 

“He’s interesting, clever. Funny. He wasn’t just wanting a fuck and then wanted to leave, we laid together and-” He trailed off once he saw the amused glint in Logan’s eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” He growled, giving Logan’s shin a harsh kick beneath the table. “Dickhead.” He mumbled and then stood up, picking up his newspaper and glasses before Logan could say anything to him. He hated a lot of things but being laughed at definitely topped the list.

He went back up to his hotel room and sat on the edge of his bed, looking out of the window and across the River Mersey. The sun was bright in the sky, the snow which had settled melting away into a light slush and covering the roads. He watched as two toddlers jumped about in a particularly large area of slush, their parents watching on with smiles on their faces.

Erik had always wanted a family of his own. He longed to settle down with someone and have a few kids. He would spend every waking moment with them, watching them grow up into grumpy teenagers and then adults, who hopefully wouldn't make the same mistakes as he had. Even if he did settle down with a man, Charles, they could adopt or have a surrogate; there would be nothing stopping them. 

Erik turned when the door creaked open and Logan entered, leaning against the wall and looking over to him with a sad expression. Erik turned back to the window and looked down to the kids, their parents dragging them away, arms gleefully swinging about as they did. 

“Whatever you’ve come to lecture me about now can wait,” Erik told his bandmate, eyes lingering on the spot where the children had been. “I'm not in the mood.” He sighed and then rested his head against the window, eyes fluttering shut. “Logan, Charles is special; I know it.” 

“I don't doubt that,” Logan said, making his way over to Erik and placing a hand on his back. “It's clear as day that he’s had an effect on you… He’s a big ball of sunshine and you? You’re a miserable winter storm. You are complete opposites, Erik. But, within each storm is the sun, and he's already beginning to make the rays come through.” Erik turned to look at his friend and then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Look, all I'm saying is that you're a miserable git and he makes you less miserable and less of a git. We all appreciate that.” Erik let out a huffed laugh and then looked back out the window, Logan rubbing his thumb against the soft material of Erik’s t-shirt. “If he makes you happy then so be it. We’ll be here for you no matter what, you know that.” He assured Erik, making the German smile. It was very rare for Logan to be sincere, or nice, so it was a pleasant change. 

“I appreciate it, Logan. You know I do.” He said before Logan gave his shoulder a pat and then left, the room falling silent once more. 

Erik thought about his friend’s words for a little while, leant up against the floor to ceiling window and allowing the calming lap of the river waves relax both his body and his mind. Since the press had got a hold of the photos of he and Charles he had been rather on edge, worried about what everybody was saying and thinking about him. He was a naturally self-conscious person, so all of the publicity was no help for his health.

Eventually, he returned to his bed and laid down, picking up his phone and texting Charles a simple  _ Hey you x _ . He would allow things to naturally progress for both the duration of their text conversation and their relationship, knowing that taking things slow was the key for almost all relationships. He eagerly awaited Charles’ reply, distracting himself with a scroll through his Facebook. He was caught off guard by a link that popped up from The Mirror.

**_Who is Charles Xavier?_ ** _ Erik Lehnsherr’s first public boyfriend since coming out as bisexual was today named as 18-year-old Charles Xavier, a student at Abingdon School, Oxfordshire. Abingdon is one of the United Kingdom’s best public boarding schools, but it comes with a hefty £38k annual fee. Charles’ father Brian passed away in 2007 and his mother, Sharon, married Marko Inc. boss Karl Marko in 2012. The company is estimated to be worth £7.9 billion. _

_ Xavier and the Restricted Partnership frontman met at a concert in London and immediately hit it off, with Xavier’s friends telling us “Charles is constantly talking about Erik; he’s really fallen for him. They talk every night and Charles is already planning on spending his spring break at Erik’s [£2.5m mansion] in London.” _

_ Lehnsherr and Xavier, along with Lehnsherr’s bandmates Logan, Azazel, Scott Summers and Sean Cassidy, were seen early yesterday morning by fans at a service station on the M40. “@restrictedxxforever: OMG!!! Just seen @restrictedparrnership at the service station!! Erik and his boyfriend are so cute!” - “@emili1989: as if I've just served Erik Lehnsherr and his boyfriend coffee. Is this a dream?” The two are believed to have been dating for around two weeks, but neither Lehnsherr or Xavier are yet to confirm that they are. _

Erik placed his phone down beside him and harshly swallowed, staring up at the ceiling and roughly rubbing his face with the coarse pads of his fingers. Well, the papers would make it impossible for them to take things slow, then. He was still totally oblivious as to why people believed everything that they read in tabloid gossip sections; half the time it was fabricated or completely over exaggerated. This article was enough to prove that. However, he tried to not let it bother him. He knew that Emma would sort the press out if it ever came down to it; she had been fantastic during his all too public coming out and Erik knew that he could rely on her whenever it was necessary. Emma had been their publicist ever since the beginning and has always been a great friend and representative. They were all very lucky and very fortunate to have her as part of the team.

Erik perked up slightly when his phone pinged with a text notification. He picked it up and looked at the screen, seeing that Charles had replied.

_ Morning! In lessons until 5 today so I won’t be able to chat much. All ok? X _

Well, that was rather annoying. Erik was rather looking forward to spending his day gayly texting Charles throughout their soundcheck to make things go a little faster. But things would have to wait; he wasn’t going to distract Charles from his studies, he had no reason to and no right to.

_ Oh okay. All fine; just miss you. x _

_ You’re too cute, Erik. I miss you too. Xx _

Erik smiled at the response and then tucked his phone into his pocket, getting up and packing his belongings back into his overnight bag. The gig this evening would distract him from Charles and thinking about them possibly meeting up again, knowing that Charles would probably be rushed off his feet with revision and things. He had to let that be, let him be, and focus on his day instead.

-

Charles returned to his room just after half five with a groan, immediately flopping onto the bed and burying his face into the pillows. It had been a long day. He stayed laying down for some time before slowly sitting up and shrugging off his backpack and jacket. His hair was still wet from the snow falling outside and his head was aching thanks to the mental capacity it had taken for him to be able to focus on his two hour long biology lesson. Whilst he enjoyed the subject, Shaw’s constant monotone voice as he read through the slideshows made it so easy for him and his classmates to fall asleep. Most had, Charles was one of the unfortunate ones that managed to stay awake for the entire lesson. He was just thankful that maths was sheets rather than any complex algebra, he was unsure as to whether his brain could take much more. 

Charles showered a while later after finally getting the willpower to move. He then sat at his desk in his towel, making a start of the horrific essay Shaw had requested he wrote. He knew fully well that Shaw was only making him write it to stress Charles out ahead of their final subject assessments. He didn’t mind the topic area of the essay, in fact, it was something that interested him, but the word count made his stomach churn. Ten thousand words in three days? How on Earth did Shaw expect him to write so much in such a short space of time? It truly seemed impossible. 

Just after half seven, Charles’ phone began to ring, knocking him from his deep state of concentration. He swore and then went over to where his bag was lying, unzipping it and fishing around for his mobile. Erik’s name was flashing up on the screen so, with a smile on his face, Charles answered.

“Good evening, Erik. I wasn’t expecting a call.” He told him, sitting back down in his office chair, finishing the sentence he had been writing.

“Well, I’m full of surprises me,” Erik replied, making Charles roll his eyes. “I was checking in to make sure you were alright, you weren’t answering my texts.” He continued as Charles yawned.

“Sorry, I’ve been writing an essay, my phone was in my bag,” Charles told him, Erik replying with a little understanding hum. “I didn’t mean to worry you. Plus as I said, I’ve been in lessons all day so my phone has been out of bounds.” He told him before beginning to add to his essay. “Anyway, how has your day been?” 

“Boring, just sound checking. We’re on stage in a few hours, just watching our support act.” He told him and Charles hummed. He would much rather be at a gig than working on an essay. He was undeniably jealous of Erik. “Fancied talking to you, so long as you’re not busy that is. I know we said we’d speak tomorrow but… I missed hearing your accent.” He said and Charles laughed, shaking his head at Erik’s comment.

“Well, I do have this essay to do but I can spare some time to chat with you,” Charles said, continuing to type as he kept his phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. “I’m very good at multitasking.” He said with a soft laugh, hearing Erik hum a chuckle.

They spoke for almost half an hour about their days, Erik telling Charles a hilarious story about Logan and Azazel getting caught up in the rope that Erik swung on towards the end of every gig. Hey didn’t get down for quite some time because the other three, and all of the team, were laughing so much. Charles retaliated with an equally funny story about Hank managing to set fire to half their chemistry lab during the experiment that they were doing. Erik had laughed until he was tearful, the image of Hank and Charles frantically running around the lab throwing water and baking soda onto different parts of the laboratory one that seemed simply absurd. Erik was soon called through to have his earpiece put in and get changed into his gig clothes, meaning that the two had to part with a sad goodbye and a promise that they would FaceTime each other after Charles had watched Ant and Dec the following evening.

Charles got into his cosiest pyjamas and then spent the rest of his evening working from his bed, the word count being 3,203 when he eventually nodded off, his sleeping pills unrequired for the first time in a few weeks. 


	4. Who Are You? (They're Coming After You)

“Bright and early as always, Mr Xavier,” Shaw said with a grin, the clock on his wall just ticking over 7.30 as Charles arrived at his office, still in his pyjama bottoms, cardigan wrapped around his thin torso and trainers on his feet.

“Well, when you’ve got to write 10,000 words and study for exams, one needs all the time they can get.” He told him before yawning, making Shaw laugh and then give Charles one of his best creepy grins. Charles felt his skin crawl and then shivered, looking around his office. “You wanted to see me?” He asked and Shaw stood, then going over to him and leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. Charles looked up at him, feeling unbearably tiny in his presence. Shaw was one of the only people, alongside his step-father and a woman he once sat next to on the night bus, who made him feel uncomfortable.

“I asked you here to speak with you about circumstances you have found yourself in.” He said and Charles blinked slowly, face still emotionless. Charles knew that this was going to be about himself and Erik, Shaw telling him that he was too young and irresponsible to be in a relationship at such an important time education-wise. Charles mimicked Shaw’s actions and folding his thin arms across his chest, looking up at his professor. “I simply cannot teach a student who is engaging in homosexual acts. I’m afraid that this assessment will be your last under my care, Dr Trask will be leading you until the end of the year.” Charles scoffed and raised an eyebrow, staring at the man in disbelief.

“You can’t stop teaching me because I’m gay. That’s illegal.” Charles exclaimed as Shaw shook his head and then shrugged. “I… I could take you to court for that.” He told Shaw who then raised an eyebrow.

“You won’t,” Shaw assured him before then going back into his office and sitting down. “Because you have no evidence that that is the reason why I am refusing to teach you.” He told him and Charles shook his head and then left, walking back across the green and allowing his anger to bubble up inside of him. He looked up when he heard his name, Hank jogging towards him, dressed in his running gear and sweat making his skin glisten in the morning sun. Charles halted and offered his best friendly smile as Hank reached him, huffing and panting.

“What’s up with you?” Hank asked him, looking at his best friend who immediately looked back to the building he had just come from, shooting daggers in the general direction. “Ah, Shaw?” He asked and Charles nodded before putting his hands into his pockets as they made their way back inside and up to their floor.

“He’s refusing to teach me because I’m gay,” Charles told him making Hank gasp and look at his friend with an odd mix of confusion and anger. “And he’s telling me I can’t sue because I have no evidence that that’s the reason.” He tutted as they began the climb up the long staircases. “I mean, why would he do that when we’re coming to the end of our A-Levels for goodness sake? I’m so fed up with the man, first, he gives me a massive assessment project to do and then he does and refuses to teach me because I like cock?” He exclaimed, Hank placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Look, you’ve got Erik and you’re going to do amazing in your exams so don’t let that idiot worry you.” He told him and Charles offered him a smile, sighing in defeat. “He's probably just jealous that you've found someone and he hasn't.” He whispered and Charles laughed, shaking his head as the two then parted ways and Charles made his way back to his room, unlocking the door and immediately getting back into bed, punching his mattress to try and get out some of his anger. How dare Shaw treat him like that? He dread to think what he would do if he sued him or took him to court, but it wasn't like he needed the money no matter how much he wanted to make the professor look like a fool. He would just do the work like Shaw had asked him to and then leave things be, making things worse would do no good.

Charles woke up from his nap two hours later to the sound of knocking at his door. He reached out to see who it was and, to his surprise, it was Raven. He got up and unlocked the door, allowing the girl in and then watching as she placed a CD down on Charles’ desk.

“Footage from this morning, you can hear every word.” She said proudly and Charles sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face with his hands and then offering his friend an appreciative smile. “Don't seem so happy.” She gutted before sitting down beside Charles and transforming from her usual pretty blond woman into her true blue form. “And if he tries to pull the mutant card, you can just use the second clip to prove him wrong.” She added, patting Charles on the shoulder and then giving him a side hug.

“I'm not going to sue or do anything like that, Raven.” He told her, watching as she looked up in shock. “I mean, I could sue him for every penny that he’s worth and win but it's really not worth stooping to his level; I'm going to be the bigger man.” He said proudly and Raven tutted, shaking her head.

“You've made a bad choice there, Charlie. Wouldn't you rather ruin that homophobes life than let him continue teaching here and treating other boys the same?” She asked and Charles though for a moment. Raven did have a very good point but Charles did wonder if there was perhaps more to it than just that. He would have to look into Trask; the school’s newest teacher was a very suspicious man who would take a lot of effort to get to like. He has already noticed him and Shaw being very close but put it down to them teaching the same subject. He sat up straight and then grabbed his laptop from beside his bed. “Oh, someone's had a brainwave.” Raven laughed as Charles ran a search for Sebastian Shaw, the only results being a few from universities about lectures he had taken. He clicked on one which caught his eye.

_Sebastian Shaw (above) led a lecture on mutant rights last Tuesday at the University of Kent. His extremist views were met by severe backlash from the Mutant Rights Organisation (MRO) who claimed that he was “the reason why mutants could no longer feel safe in the UK.”_

Charles showed the article to Raven who was as horrified as he, the two sat in a dumbfounded silence. They continued to read the article until Charles’ breath caught in his throats and he swore, pointing to a particular paragraph towards the end of the article.

_Shaw has also been linked to the Humans Allegiance, headed by Dr Bolivar Trask, who have been campaigning for the legislation of mutant-related testing which could lead to the detention of thousands of British mutants who have rare or potentially harmful mutations._

“Charles, you need to do something,” Raven exclaimed as she bounced up and called Hank, getting him to immediately come to Charles’ room whilst the Englishman continued to look for articles relating to the two men. He felt sick and betrayed; betrayed by the governors who had preached for years that they were to look after their mutant students and keep them safe. If they were so keen to do that then why were they allowing two of Humans Allegiance’s affiliates to be working at the school? His blood was boiling again and Raven calling all of their mutant friends over for a meeting was not helping in the slightest.

Charles hurriedly got changed into jeans and a t-shirt, combing his hair just as Hank and Peter arrived, Jean and Armando arriving only a few moments later. Before he knew it, they were all crammed onto the bed reading the article and furiously huffing and commenting about how they had been betrayed and played all along. Charles sat in his desk chair with his sleepy eyes shut and mind trying to find something to focus on. He eventually found himself floating around the school library, looking at the spines of all of the dusty books that lined the shelves.

He was awoken by a harsh shake ten minutes later, Raven looking at him concernedly. He gave her a sleepy smile and then looked to the group which seemed to have increased. They were looking back at him.

“Well, why are we meant to do about this?” Charles asked them, voice still sleepy and eyes half open. “We can hardly go to the governors or Mr Stryker; they’ll be fully aware of what danger they've put us into.” The group hummed in agreement. “We need to attack them slowly and from within; let them think we are ignorant and then attack when they are most vulnerable.” There was another hum of agreement and then another knock at the door. 

Charles stood and went over to the door, swinging it open and then squeaking when he saw Erik stood in his doorway, holding a large bouquet of white and red flowers. Charles took the flowers and placed them on the desk before pulling Erik in for a tight hug, holding him for a lot longer than he had before; Erik knew something was up. Once they pulled away, Erik looked into the room and gave an awkward little wave to the huddle of people sat on Charles’ obscenely large bed.

“Am I interrupting something?” The German asked, turning to then look at Charles who was smiling at the bouquet adoringly. He turned to look at Erik and tilted his head slightly, then shutting and locking the door.

“Kind of.” Charles answered as Erik shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around the younger man’s room, trying not to linger on the people on the bed. “We’ve just got some news.” He paused for a moment and Erik looked back to him. “My biology teacher is refusing to teach me because I’m gay, so I’m going to be taught by the head of the Humans Alliance instead.” Erik’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked at the younger man in disbelief.

“Trask?” Erik asked and Charles nodded. “And he’s teaching here? In a school who pride themselves as being on the of most mutant friendly schools in the country?” He was beginning to raise his voice and Raven knew that something horrific was about to go down. He watched as Erik raised his hand and an ornate silver horse which had been on Charles’ bookshelf flew through the air and into Erik’s hand before melting and reforming as a sharp, glittering knife. The room fell silent and Charles placed a hand on Erik’s wrist. “That bastard and his organisation got paid over a million pounds for helping to out me as a mutant. He almost ruined my career.” All Erik could see was red, Charles’ hand on his wrist not helping to calm him.

“Erik, Erik you- We’re coming up with a plan, you can’t just go in there and attack,” Charles exclaimed as Erik’s head snapped to look at him with angry eyes. Charles had never seen a man so angry in his life; Erik’s jaw was locked and he was growling slightly under his breath. He was like a hungry animal about to pounce. Charles placed his fingers to his temples as he looked up at the German. You need to calm your mind. He told Erik whilst taking a quick look into his brain, an image of Erik sat in a hotel room on his own crying filling his own head, the sound of ‘mutants out’ being chanted from outside the room making Charles feel sick. He knew that Trask would be behind the mob but he couldn’t allow himself to dwell on that and he instead had to work on planning how they were going to break Trask and Shaw down from the inside. He withdrew from Erik’s mind and only then realised that his cheeks were wet with tears. He wiped them away and then cleared his throat, looking over to his group of friends.

“Charles, is everything alright?” Peter asked as he stood and went over to Charles, then looking up at Erik with a frown. “Our Charlie is a wiz kid; you better not drag him down.” Erik held up his hands defensively and shrugged as Peter gave Charles a tight hug. “You’ve gotten through worse, buddy. We believe in you and will be here for you.” Charles smiled warmly at his comment and offered him a tight squeeze before pulling away and wiping his eyes again before turning to Erik, tucking into his side. Peter turned to their other friends and nodded towards the door and they all instantly got the message that they should leave and allow Charles and Erik some time together, especially as Erik had made such an effort to come and visit. They were still early doors and it was clear to everyone in the room that Erik was trying his best to impress Charles and, of course, the Englishman was more than flattered by his companions efforts.

The group left in a steady stream a few moments later and he and Erik were left alone. The German let out a slow breath and then sat down on the bed whilst Charles put the flowers into a vase and then placed them on his bedside table. He sat down beside Erik, hands in his lap and a frown on his face whilst Erik sat looking at him, then gently dipping down to kiss Charles’ shoulder.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Charles said quietly as Erik raised a hand to gently massage Charle’ scalp, lips still on Charles’ boney shoulder. “It was a lovely surprise.” He hummed before turning his head and gently kissing him. “A very lovely surprise.” He added once they had pulled away, Charles’ lips already plum and red.

“Well, I thought I would take you out to breakfast and then… I dunno, you could show me around or something.” Erik told him and Charles nodded, running a hand through his thick hair. He was trying to grow it out, deciding that the short style he had had for years was just a little too boyish for him. “Or we could go watch a film if it’s too cold for you.” He added and Charles smiled up at him.

“Hm, I think I can cope with the weather,” Charles said before standing and changing his t-shirt for his newest purchase, a cashmere lilac sweater which perfectly hugged his skinny torso. He put on some aftershave and then sat down beside Erik again, peering at the game he was playing on his mobile. “You’re good at that.” He said with a chuckle as Erik completed the level, the elder turning his head to look at Charles, smiling at him softly and then giving him another kiss.

“And you’re good at that,” Erik commented, making Charles raise a confused eyebrow. “Looking very cute.” He said with a grin, watching as Charles’ cheeks flushed pink and he giggled, Erik’s heart fluttering and a grin spreading onto his face as Charles shook his head and then picked up his backpack from where it was resting by his feet. “Come on you, let’s go get lunch.” Erik said as he then stood and Charles did the same, pulling on his jacket and scarf that were hanging over the back of his chair and then following him out of his room, locking the door behind them.

They made their way out of the dormitory block and then through the school gardens, watching the football match that was going on on the sports field before making their way up the drive and towards the town centre. They were fortunate enough that everything was within walking distance, the town centre, the O2 Academy, the library. The school was in a prime location and meant that Charles hadn’t had to fork out for a car just yet.

They chatted as they walked, discussing the news and the recent MRO meeting that Erik had been a speaker at. Charles found his involvement in mutant rights simply fascinating and he was pleased that he had found someone as passionate as himself. The weather didn’t mind them in the slightest, and Erik appreciated the way that the cold air had made the tip of Charles’ nose go red and his cheeks flush the same colour as his lips. He had his scarf tied up to his chin and his jacket wrapped around him to keep him warm. Erik had to chuckle, his childhood in Germany had meant that he was fully accustomed to the cold weather and was fine in just his t-shirt and jacket, a stark contrast to his companion who seemed to be preparing for an arctic trek. He stopped thinking about that when Charles gave him a glare, realising that he had been listening to his thoughts all along. He didn’t mind; it was rare for Erik to show affection to anyone so when he did, he liked it to be acknowledged.

They had breakfast in The Vaults, Charles’ favourite cafe in the town, and drank more coffee than Erik seemed healthy but he was just happy to be in the young man’s company, listening to him speak about his studies and blabber on about his best friend and basically sister Raven who Erik had only caught a fleeting glimpse of when they were back at the school. Charles seemed to be as close to Raven as he was to Edie, knowing that a familial-like bond kept things down to earth when things started to go horrifically wrong or far too well. Erik spoke about his mother for a while but Charles changed the conversation when he noticed how uncomfortable Erik seemed. He assumed that his mother was the only constant in his life and Charles wasn’t going to push any limits, especially when things were going so well.

They spend the rest of the morning walking through Oxford and continuing to talk about their lives, Erik having not realised quite how different they were to each other. He loved hearing all about Charles’ childhood, stories of him breaking limbs from climbing trees or ruining his expensive clothes whilst foraging in the woodland that surrounded his home. It was evident that the death of Charles’ father pained him and Erik was glad that he was not the only one who felt like that when he thought about his Papa, both had died young and both of cancer. Erik told stories of baking with his mother when he was a boy and how he decided to leave school at 17 to travel the world with his newly formed band. Things had been getting progressively better for Erik over the last ten years, but he had picked up on how things seemed to be getting worse for Charles. He was fearful that one day Charles would face the same abuse that Erik had when he was a young adult, being both mutant and gay had never made him anybody's favourite person. He knew that he had to try his hardest to protect Charles from both Trask and Shaw. He had never had a thing with anyone who was both mutant and gay before so it was new to him but at the same time a challenge that he was looking forward to, so long as Charles wanted his help.

They returned to the school just before lunch, both still full from the never-ending pancakes that they had had for their breakfast. Charles had given him the grand tour, showing him all of the different departments that he knew the ins and outs of and introduced Erik to Mrs McTaggart (who insisted Erik called her Moira). They sat on one of the benches in the garden between the science laboratories and the English block, a part of the school that was always quiet. It was sheltered and meant that the wind was at a low and, to Erik, a perfectly pleasant temperature. Charles’ face and ears were still flushed pink but he seemed far more comfortable with the weather than he had at any point in the morning, Erik putting it down to the fact that he was squished into his side and was therefore basking in Erik’s warmth.

“Visitors aren’t allowed on site for more than three hours.” The two turned when they heard a voice approaching from behind, Shaw striding towards them with a blank expression. “Mr Xavier, I suggest you ask your companion to leave… You know how strict our visitor policy is.” He pointed out as Charles scooted away from Erik slightly, shivering as the cold air began to spiral around him again.

“But he hasn’t been on site for more than three hours, sir.” Charles informed him after checking his watch. “He’s been on site for around an hour.” He said with a smile as Shaw walked around the bench and stood in front of the two, glaring down at them both.

“I saw him arrive at 9.54 and he is still here, at 1.04.” He said with a smirk and Charles shook his eyes, Erik watching and being careful to not say anything. Charles chuckled and shook his head.

“Oh sir, we left the site at quarter past ten and returned at half past twelve… He’s been on site for fifty-seven minutes.” He answered with his most innocent smile. “And here, Mrs McTaggart signed my off-site card for the weekend. I’m allowed to be out of school grounds for five hours this weekend.” He hummed, producing the little laminated card from his jacket pocket and handing it to Shaw. “I only used half my time.” He pointed out and Erik almost laughed at the look on the doctor's face. Instead, he placed a reassuring hand on Charles’ thigh and then reached out his hand for Shaw to shake.

“Hallo, ich heiße Erik Lehnsherr.” He told him as the man shook his hand and then gave him a disapproving once-over.

“Sebastian Shaw.” He replied and Erik offered him one of his prized charming yet terrifying grins. “Well, that’s all well and good but Charles, I do think you should spend less time with your companion and more focusing on your studies, you don’t want to disappoint Dr Trask now, do you?” Charles shook his head and then stood, taking Erik’s hand in his as the German stood and picked up Charles’ backpack for him.

“You’re more than right Sir.” He answered. “It was lovely to speak to you, my mind needed a rest.” He hummed before walking off, dragging Erik in the direction of his room and not looking back. Erik began to laugh once they were inside and heading up the stairs which led to Charles’ floor. He had never met someone who could be some charming and yet so spiteful at the same time; it was one of the many reasons why Erik was growing a lot fonder of the young man.


	5. They Will Betray You (Stick with Us Weirdos)

They spent the rest of their day laying on Charles’ bed, the Englishman’s head in Erik’s lap whilst he wrote his essay, Erik reading along and chipping in occasionally. The German had made them both a cup of tea halfway through the afternoon and had even dug out the biscuit tin so he could force Charles to eat something. Erik was fully aware that Charles didn’t eat enough; he could tell that from his flat stomach and the way his ribs stuck through his skin. He liked it but did want to make sure Charles was well.

They were disturbed by Raven partway through their tea break, the girl only calling round to make sure they hadn’t argued yet. _We would quite like some privacy._ Charles had hissed to his friend whilst Erik sat on the bed looking at anything but them. _I’m just looking out for you, Charles. You hardly know each other._ She had hissed in reply and she left rather quickly after that, Charles settling his head back on Erik’s lap, his best grumpy frown on his face. The gentle kiss that Erik placed on Charles’ forehead cheered him up rather quickly.

Erik had offered to go and get them dinner, Charles telling him about how good the Chinese from Jin Jin was and how much he had been craving egg fried rice and kung pao chicken. Erik wanted a walk, so was more than happy to go and get them takeaway. He borrowed one of Charles’ scarves and left after giving him a quick kiss and turning the fire opposite the bed up to ensure Charles was warm. He made his way across campus, the sky dark and colder than it had been that morning, and stood watching the rugby team run about the pitch, their breath making little trails of fog in the air. He turned his head when he could feel his fingers twitching, a vast amount of metal coming into his radar. He turned his head and squinted into the darkness, eyebrows furrowing when he saw somebody with a torch coming towards him. He used his powers to get a general figure of the person. An expensive watch, silver cufflinks, lots of gold fillings and- well that was odd. It seemed the other person was wearing a metal helmet. He tightened the scarf around his neck and then shoved his cold hands into the pocket of his coat when the man came into view. It was Shaw, an odd silver helmet was hiding his ears and hair, a deep M of metal hiding his wrinkled forehead. It took a lot of effort for Erik to not simply melt the helmet and give Shaw pretty severe facial burns.

“You should have left a long time ago,” Shaw told him and Erik shrugged, looking around.

“I was causing no trouble.” He told him and Shaw came to a stop a meter before him. “Just helping Charles out with some work, playing with his hair, making him tea… fluffy stuff like that.” He said with a smile, Shaw’s eyes still cold and emotionless.

“Well, so long as you’re going now then there should be no problems, Mr Lehnsherr.” He told him and Erik nodded, giving him a little salute and then walking off, heating Shaw’s watch up just enough for it to leave a blister. He could hear Shaw hissing and swearing, and the patter of his feet as he ran along the stones and back inside. The mass of metal soon disappeared from his radar and he continued in the direction of the restaurant.

Erik took a while to think about things whilst he walked to the restaurant. He just couldn't understand how just a week ago he had no idea that Charles existed and now her he was, wanting to make things official with the younger man. He knew that Charles probably wouldn't want to just yet, after all, they had known each other for only a few days, and he was still filled with raging hormones that Erik no longer had. Charles would find himself better off with someone his age and someone who was always there to fulfil his needs, Erik would at times be on the other side of the world and fully unable to answer Charles’ booty calls. But Charles seemed more needy for cuddles and affection rather than sex which was quite a nice change; most of the people Erik had been with over the last few years only cared about the sex and would leave as soon as they had finished, even after a matter of months together.

Their day together had really made Erik think about things; it had been their first date together and the two of them had really got on like a house on fire. Erik had expected nothing less, but it was very reassuring to know that Charles felt just the same. He did want to spend more time with Charles, but would be sure to take things slow until the summer when they could spend a lot more time together; he would allow for things to get more serious then.

Erik reached the restaurant just after seven and ordered them their meal before perching on the windowsill and looking around boredly, foot tapping against the tiles on the floor. He fiddled with his keys in his pocket and looked up when the door opened, Erik’s eyes immediately darkening when they set upon Trask who had entered, followed by a man that he had not seen before, Trask looked over to Erik and gave him a sly smile, approaching him and then reaching his hand out for Erik to shake.

“Mr Lehnsherr, it's been too long.” He told him and Erik gritted his teeth, ignoring his hand and shoving his own into his pocket. “Now now Erik, there’s no need to be rude.” He laughed as he put his hand back into his pocket, the man who was with him having ordered their food and now stood beside Trask, looking at Erik with dead eyes. “I never dreamt that I would see you today.” Erik continued to ignore him and just hoped and prayed that his order would be ready fairly quickly.

“Well, safe to say I hadn't either.” He replied, fingers reaching out to see what metal was in the room. Trask’s companion had some sort of taser with him whilst track had just his watch and belt. He could feel the cool metal of the knife he had forged earlier in the day against his fingertips and knew that if all else failed he could use that. Trask continued to stand in front of him, staring at him and not moving, the look making Erik’s stomach churn.

“You look very well,” Trask said slowly, lips curving into a smile. “You were so thin and weak back when we first met… I'm glad you've managed to change yourself, become a fine young man.” Erik had been sixteen when he had first come across Trask and his organisations. He had been on a mutants right march in Berlin when he was approached and was forced to explain to Trask why ‘someone so young and vulnerable’ had been dragged along to the march. Erik delivered him a rough knee to the stomach and told him to fuck off, leading to him having to spend the night in a prison cell. Trask had brainwashed thousands of mutants into believing that they were to suppress their mutations and act like they were ‘normal.’ Erik had tried his hardest to speak out and protect his audience and his fans from the likes of people like Trask. He had always hoped he had managed to prevent a few people from being controlled by the surprisingly tiny man.

“I’m saddened to see that you’re still the same, vile old creature you were all those years ago,” Erik replied with a smile as he felt for the cold metal blade in his pocket. “And I’m honestly very upset that I have had to come face to face with you… I wish I could do more to you than I did when I was younger.” He said with a sad sigh and then turned to the other man, extending his arm so the stranger could shake his hand. “Erik Lehnsherr.”

“William Stryker.” He replied after shaking his hand and then turning back to the menu. “I haven’t seen you at the school before… I run most of the sports clubs, see most of the people who spend even a few hours a week on site.” He said, Erik continuing to tap his foot on the tiles. “Are you a brother? You seem too young to be a father of even our youngest students.” William seemed to be around the same age as Erik, perhaps a few years his senior, and had no striking features that he was a mutant, not even a twitch in his fingers or any extra metal on his body like Logan had.

“I’m a friend of one of the students.” He answered as one of the staff approached the desk and placed a large back of takeaway upon it. Erik stood and pushed past the two men, giving the woman a smile and then picking up the bag. “Xiéxie,” Erik said before giving William a nod to say goodbye and completely blanking Trask as he left and stepped back out into the cold evening air.

When Erik got back to Charles’ room, the younger was laying on his bed in only his boxers, tired eyes fixed on the television. He looked over when Erik entered, having used his powers to unlock the door. The German placed the back on the bed and then went to the kitchenette to get them two bowls and some cutlery, Charles already taking the tubs of hot food from the bag whilst chewing on a few prawn crackers. Erik settled beside him and dished them both a serving, Charles cradling his up to his cold chest and resting his head on Erik’s shoulder as he began to eat, the pair yet to talk to each other.

Erik was halfway through a mouthful of rice and sweet n sour chicken when Charles spoke, his voice quiet and little hand reaching to gently stroke Erik’s thigh.

“I loved spending today with you, it’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to Erik’s bicep. “And I would like to hope there will be more of them in the future.” Erik swallowed his mouthful and then kissed Charles’ soft hair.

“If that is what you would like then I would love to go on more dates than you.” He told him, earning a soft mewl and then a kiss to his neck, which then led to Charles’ teeth gently grazing Erik’s skin and, after a while, a dark bruise was left on his tanned skin, their dinner having been abandoned to the bedside tables and Charles leaning over Erik, one hand on his shoulder and another running under the hem of his top as they made out, the German’s large hands on Charles’ hips so he could push him off at any point. “We don’t have to do this, Charles,” Erik said between kisses as the younger kissed his throat again. “You don’t have to, I don’t know, give anything back.” Charles sat up and perched on his stomach, fingers running over the buttons of his shirt.  

“You treated me so well today, I just…” Erik sighed and sat up, picking Charles up easily and then bringing him to his chest, nuzzling into his hair.

“Oh Charles, please know that you never have to repay me for anything I do for you, I do it because I want to, not because I expect sex in return.” He told him quietly, a hand running over the freckled skin on his back. “I do it because I like you, and because I think you deserve to be treated.” He added and then pulled away so he could lock eyes with Charles. “Please do not think I am with you for only the sex because I am not, I think you’re wonder… You’re so intelligent and you do what is best for the majority, not the minority.” He told him, reaching to stroke his cheek gently. “Now, how about we finish our dinner and we can watch the telly.” He said and Charles nodded, slipping under the covers and then cuddling into his side once again, Charles’ hair occasionally tickling his chin.

Once they had finished dinner, both having had second helpings, Erik stripped so he too was just in his underwear and then slid under the covers beside Charles, their legs intertwined and Erik’s arm around his partner’s shoulders, the younger’s head resting on the other's collar. They watched a film whilst Charles finished his essay, reaching the end just after ten thousand words and then laid together for a while, Erik acting as the big spoon.

“I met William Stryker whilst at the Chinese shop.” Erik said, making Charles turn to face him with a concerned look. “He seemed… nice… However, the only problem was that he was with Trask, Bolivar Trask.” Charles sat up and flicked the table lamp back on.

“Stryker is… He’s pure evil. He forced me to get changed with the girls when I still did PE, he hates anyone who is nothing but a straight, white, male Christian… His father was in the army or something. Raven still has him for hockey… If he’s hanging around Trask and Shaw, he could become just as dangerous as they are.” Charles said, voice slightly panicked. “I… Christ, this is worse than we thought.” He groaned and then flopped against Erik, cuddling up to him.

“I saw Shaw as I was leaving… He had this helmet thing on. Metal, with lots of wires and things… It was odd.” Charles was looking back up at him and then slowly blinked.

“I… I have been researching into a helmet which shields any sort of telepathic attack. I was going to make it for my final project, my big breakthrough…” He said quietly, like he was slowly closing off from Erik, voice getting quieter. “He’s stolen it.” Charles had tears in his eyes and all Erik could feel was a deep stabbing pain to his gut. “I’ve been working on it for years, I’ve got all of the plans for it… When I left school I was going to make it and… I designed it for victims of mental assault, those in violent relationships with telepaths who need solace.” Charles’ voice cracked and the first tears began to fall. “He’s going to use it to start World War Three, Erik… We have to stop him.” All Erik could see was red and all he could think about was how satisfying it would be to just end Shaw’s pathetic existence. He gritted his teeth and then rubbed his face with his hands, trying to reach out to what metal there was in the building to try and calm himself down. “Erik? Erik.” Charles said as he sat up, wiping away his tears and taking Erik’s hand in his own. “Erik, you have to calm your mind.” He whispered as Erik latched on to the faint sensation of the helmet a few hundred meters away. He felt around the area to see what else there was; a watch, cufflinks, tie pins, a gun. Erik melted the cufflinks and then let the metal go, returning back to the room and looking back at a red-eyed Charles.“He’s going to burn.” Erik assured him before slowly kissing him. “I promise… Now come,

“He’s going to burn,” Erik assured him before slowly kissing him. “I promise… Now come, Barchen… You must get some sleep before your meeting with Shaw tomorrow…” He whispered, wrapping one arm around Charles and using his free hand to turn the light off. “I will wait outside for you, ensure proceedings go as they should. He will not hurt you, I promise.” Charles began to calm down in Erik’s arms, the German continuing to pepper his neck with light kisses until Charles fell asleep, gently snoring. Erik was going to make Shaw pay, no matter what it took.


	6. We Are Your Friends (?)

When Erik awoke the next morning, Charles was sat at his desk with a cup of tea, listening to something through his earphones. It was just after half six and the younger was already dressed in his outfit for the day, a cream jumper and dark blue jeans. He turned when Erik sat up, offering him a sleepy smile and then turning back to his computer. Erik got out of bed and pulled on his top from yesterday, then going over to Charles to see what he was watching. It looked as though it was some sort of TED Talk. Erik perched on the edge of the desk as Charles took out an earbud and looked up at him, biting his lip and then running a hand through his hair. 

“Do you fancy running down to the shop and getting breakfast?” Charles asked hopefully, eyes glittering with hope. “All the bread has gone mouldy, and we’re out of milk.” He added and Erik nodded, then leaning down to kiss Charles. 

“I might go for a run.” He said as he then stood and went over to the window, peering out and seeing that the sky was covered in fluffy white clouds and the final remainders of slushy slow were now gone. “Seems like a nice morning, I can get breakfast on my way back.” He added and then pulled the curtains back together again. “Have you got a t-shirt and some shorts or something?” He asked and Charles pointed to the chest of draws at the foot of the bed. Erik went over to them, pulled out a white top in his size and some grey tracksuit bottoms. He tugged them both on and then went back over to Charles, kissing the top of his head. “I’ve got to be ready by 11, Azazel is coming to pick me up… We’ve got a gig in Glasgow tonight.” He told him and Charles nodded, hair ticking Erik’s collar.

“Alright… Well, my meeting it at eight so things should be done by then… Oh, and I’ll have a Pain Au Chocolate.” He told him and Erik nodded happily, then giving the crown of his head another kiss. He put on his socks and trainers from the previous day and then left to go on his run, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind telling him that there was something up with Charles.

By some miracle, Charles managed to hold things together until the door shut. He let the small sobs bubble out and the tears begin to fall from his bright eyes. He was still very confused as to what was wrong with himself, why he was so emotional and why he had let all of the little things get to him, but managed to haul himself up and then laid down on his bed, burying his face into the pillow and crying until his head ached and his body had stopped shaking. He felt better for it, but he knew that it wasn’t normal behaviour. He asked Raven to come over and, a few minutes later, there was angry banging at his door and she was stood in the doorway, Hank and Peter both stood behind her. They looked angry, but their faces softened when they saw how sat Charles looked. Raven engulfed him into a bear hug which nearly sent them both tumbling the floor whilst Hank and Peter stood just inside, Hank noting that a few of Erik’s belongings, ie his shoes and watch, were missing but his coat was still hung over the back of the chair. Charles sat babbling to Raven about everything that had happened, Hank busying himself by tidying up and Peter standing by the bed, listening to what Charles was saying with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

“I… I just wanted to thank him and I felt so stupid, mortified.” Charles hiccuped as Raven gently stroked his hair. “He… He’s just so gentle with me and it makes me feel so special but, I just feel like there’s something he’s holding back.” Charles looked up to Raven through his thick lashes and the woman replied by giving him a tight hug and patting him on the back.

“He seems to really like you, Charlie… He wouldn’t have brought you flowers and turned up totally unexpected otherwise.” Raven told him as Hank perched on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the red haired girl's’ shoulder. “Hank has never done anything that romantic for me and we’ve been together for ages.” She pointed out and Charles let out a sniffled laugh, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand again and then looking up at Peter who was staring straight back at him. “You’re overthinking again, he just wanted to show you that his feelings are real I guess.” She added and Charles looked back to her from Peter.

“Yeah bud, he likes you,” Hank added with a kind smile and Charles then stood, going into the bathroom to wash his face. The three left in Charles’ room looked at each other and Raven then sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

“We have to get rid of Erik he’s just not good for Charles,” Peter said quietly, making Raven jerk her hair up to look at Peter. “Look… Charles needs someone who can be here for him all the time… And with exams and things, the last thing he wants is Erik distracting him from his studies by constantly turning up out of the blue to take him out and stuff.” He pointed out and Hank shrugged.

“I guess he has a point.” Raven shook her head angrily at that and then stood. “Look, maybe you just need to think about Erik’s intentions… For god’s sake, he plucked Charles out of a crowd at a gig just so he could fuck him.” Hank pointed out before looking over to the bathroom door which was still shut. “Charles shouldn’t be crying over a guy he’s know all of five minutes.” He sighed and he could see that Raven was filled with mixed emotions. He wanted her best friend to be happy, after all Charles was like a brother to her, but the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt. 

“Just… give it a little longer. Two weeks say.” She suggested and the two boys looked at each other and then back to her. “Alright, one.” She muttered and then stood, straightening her top and then looking over to the bathroom door which creaked open and Charles stood looking at them with bloodshot eyes and a locked jaw. 

He took a few steps forward and then cleared his throat, looking over to Erik’s phone and watch which were still on the nightstand. He looked back to his friends and then rubbed his face with his hands. There was a sudden tension and the three knew that Charles had heard every word that they had said about him and Erik. It was rather of naive of them to think he wouldn’t, after all; he was a telepath. Raven went to open her mouth to speak but Charles raised a hand. 

“I think it’s best you leave.” Charles told them as he sat back down on his bed, as far from his three friends as possible. “My relationship does not concern any of you, and whilst I appreciate the fact you care about me, I did not call you here so you could plot to ruin my chances with Erik.” He told them firmly, then having a sip from the glass of water he had poured himself when he woke up. “So… Please stop.” He said before gesturing to the door. “And I will contact you when I am prepared to speak to you again.” He told them. Peter nodded and left immediately, followed begrudgingly by Hank and Raven. 

Charles ended up laying face down on the bed again, staying completely still and silent until the door opened half an hour later and Erik entered happily humming to himself. He paused the moment he saw Charles lying motionless and perched on the bed beside him, placing a hand on his back and making the younger look up at him with puffy, bloodshot eyes. Erik immediately engulfed him into his strong arms, holding him to his chest and just let Charles rest against him, knowing full well that all the younger man needed was to be felt like he had someone who cared for him.

They remained silent for quite some time until Erik mentioned that he had to go and have a shower, returning a few minute later in his boxers and half-damp hair which he had already tried to dry it with a towel. Charles was sat back up and was taking some tablets, Erik sitting back beside him and allowing his young companion to cuddle into his side and run his bony fingers over Erik’s strong thighs. Erik allowed him to sit like that until he became far more content and settled, the German then standing up and going to make them both a cup of tea and get their breakfast from the carrier bag he had brought back. Charles sipped his hot, sweet tea with a content smile and chewed on his pastry, thoroughly disappointed when he finished it. Erik didn’t question why he had been crying and Charles was pleased that it had been ignored. He was unsure as to how the singer would take the news that his best friends were trying to split them up but he knew he would probably take it about the same way as he had.

Erik dressed and the two made their way over to the science block a few minutes early, Charles humming happily to himself and their arms interlooped as they walked through the school’s gardens. Shaw was looking out of his window at them and Erik had given him a little nod of acknowledgement. Shaw had returned it by disappearing again, Charles having not noticed him and far too interested in the dark clouds rolling across the grey sky. He clutched his essay to his chest, backpack on his shoulders and temple resting on Erik’s bicep, his mind occasionally wandering over to his friends who he expected would be spreading the word that he was refusing to speak to them rather rapidly. He turned to look up at Erik when he realised they had slowed to a stop, the German looking at one of the trees by the entrance of the block, leaves beginning to sprout from its branches and the tiny buds of flowers also forming. Erik looked back to the younger when he felt himself being gazed at and gave him a little peck to the lips which was returned with a slightly more fond and desperate kiss. Erik chuckled and then pulled away, pressing a kiss to Charles’ nose.

“You don't want to be late for your meeting now, do you?” He asked and Charles shook his head before taking Erik’s hand and leading him into the warmth of the science building. “I ran into one of the board of directors when I was coming back, said she wanted to speak to me about your prom or something.” Erik told Charles as they made their way along to Shaw’s office. 

“Ah, the band we were meant to be having pulled out.” Charles told him. “Probably wants to talk you into being the replacement.” He deduced as they reached the office, albeit a few minutes early. “Go chat, her office is down the corridor so I can always send you a message if something’s up.” He said, gently stroking his bicep. “If you want to, of course.” He chuckled, Erik humming a little laugh in reply. 

“Ah, well I might go have a chat to her then… but I will be sure to keep an ear out for you.” He said and Charles grinned up at him, pleased that it would give Erik another reason to visit the school. Their prom wasn't until May but it was always good to look ahead. Erik would need some time off after their tour finished and he respected that, knowing he would probably want to go back to Germany to be with his friends there for a while, or just to be back in his home country. Charles knew he would be the same if he was away from England for that long. To him, there was just something so special about keeping in touch with his origins but he knew it was likely Erik didn't feel the same.

“Mr Xavier.” Shaw swung the door open as soon as the clock struck eight and gave both he and Erik a fright. “Please come in.” He said and gestured into his office. Charles turned to give Erik a quick kiss, the elder whispering “good luck” to him before earning a glare from Shaw and the two going into the room, door slamming shut behind them. Erik stood outside for a while and then went off to find the woman, Sharon? Samantha?, that he had met earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you are enjoying Good Clean fun so far! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos; can't believe we're almost at 1k reads!


End file.
